<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>use me by insertuser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038680">use me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertuser/pseuds/insertuser'>insertuser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...light breeding kink???, Cumplay, ITS RLY FILTHY OK, Levi is awkward, Manhandling, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Not Proofread, Omorashi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Smut, Threesomes, Watersports, but its just a plot device for copious amounts of cum and piss, canonically, demon au???, dw there'll be warnings per chapter, edit: this became a series so more tags, enjoy, fluff if you squint, gender neutral reader, golden showers, hence the convenient plot devices, it may be filthy but at least its consentual!, levi's a moany boy, piss drinking, public pissing, reader is a lust demon, reader is a whore, they do have a pussy doe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertuser/pseuds/insertuser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>levi is repressed and horny so he summons a lust demon to fulfill his kinky desires he's too ashamed to admit to anyone else. he doesn't regret it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just. pure fucking filth yo. i literally just got horny, sat down, wrote this and got off in the middle of it, i reuse way too many phrases/words, this is peak self indulgence. if youre a fellow sinner like me and actually enjoy this, kudos to you. or me? i mean, kudos would be nice. i might make this a series idk i have a few Ideas but dunno if ill execute them. sorry in advance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Most people argue that being a lust demon is both a blessing and a curse. You beg to differ; needing human bodily fluids only enabled you to use your powers on yourself, bringing your pleasure to endless new heights. While some lust demons chose vampirism, the minimal effort lifestyle, just seducing to bite, feeding and moving on, you enjoyed indulging in only some of the most sinful acts your powers could aid you to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cum, saliva, piss; all valid fuel that have a significantly less irony taste. Blood worked in a pinch, of course, but half the fun was in the lewd acts anyway. Lewd acts that humans would summon you for, and you would be used and passed around like a premium fuck toy no one could get enough of. How fitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, however, you’re met with a new face; definitely not one of your usuals. Jet black hair, dark, piercing eyes, short but definitely built with muscle, and a jawline that could kill. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, you don’t see me complaining,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think to yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s fine as hell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said, the mysterious summoner doesn’t seem that happy to see you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, why the glare? Summoned the wrong demon, handsome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicks his tongue, briefly rolling his eyes. “Nope, definitely the right one. I, uh… my name’s Levi, for starters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t do small talk, hotshot. Besides, giving you my name would give you too much power over me. Tell me, Levi, what are your darkest, most sinful desires?” You lean out of the summoning circle, trailing your hands up his thighs, “What can I do for you, mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks darken, but his face remains serious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s good, but not good enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Do you… shapeshift, or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Why, is this form not satisfying enough for you?” That one was a mild sting to your ego; while you take on whichever form you wish, there’s always a default form you’re most comfortable in, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>original</span>
  </em>
  <span> form, which you’re in as of current. “If you’re not sure what exactly you want, I can always make you like it, horniness is easy to manipulate anyway-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I… I like it. I just… didn’t expect it to be so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indescribably handsome and sexy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorts. “If you wanna call it that, sure. I just thought you already looked into my head as soon as you appeared and shifted accordingly, or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was new. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that, yes, but you don’t usually bother unless they specifically request it - the fact that he already liked your appearance that much… you were just </span>
  <em>
    <span>itching</span>
  </em>
  <span> for his dirty confession already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can, but I didn’t, no. Well, if you like it that much, might as well get talking, pretty boy. What sort of kinky shit goes on in your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t find out for yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This guy doesn’t exactly come off as the kind of guy who gets around a lot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aww, he’s shy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You grin like the cheshire cat. “I can, but I don’t tend to do so without consent, my dear. I want to hear you say it with your words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His redness flushed all the way to his neck, and you find yourself mildly impressed at how levelled his expression stayed despite it. “I… I give you consent to use your weird demon powers or whatever on me, so long as you make me enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Typical case of sexual repression and needing a release so good it’d astral project him into next Tuesday. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Got it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Mm… I can’t stop you from feeling grossed out by it after, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, then… delve into my mind and see what I like, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrug; he wasn’t doing a great job at setting the mood, but you’ve been in front of enough awkward partners to brush past it, honing in on the lustful part of his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You figured someone as stiff as him would be hiding some kinky desires, but it had been a while since they’d lined up so much with your own that your vibrated with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, Levi, Levi…” Your grin spread as you crawled on top of him, pinning him to the ground, “Who knew you were so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> This time, something glimmered in his eyes, and you could feel his heart rate picking up at your proximity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… you? At least, now you do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” You press your finger to his lips, watching as he swallows thickly, breathing heavy. You get up, gesturing him with a single crook of your finger to follow, and splay yourself across his bed invitingly. “Come here then, sweetheart. Have your way with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up, then grimaces. “I-I know I’m into some nasty shit, but I don’t want anything getting on my bedsheets-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You click your fingers, an in an instant, the room changes; it’s dark outside, the room is candlelit and scented with rose petals, the bed suddenly much bigger and the sheets all black. “Not a problem, love. Your sheets will remain as crisp as they are now. Now come over here and </span>
  <em>
    <span>defile me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something seems to click at that, his eyes darkening as he steps towards you, seamlessly undoing his belt and tossing it to the side, then tugging off his shirt in one swift motion to join the belt on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bite your lip, eyes roaming across the broad expanse of his toned chest, and abs that had you practically salivating. “Well, aren’t you easy on the eyes, handsome~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You obey, watching with intense interest as he climbs onto the bed and stands before you, undoing his fly and taking his half-hard dick out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, let me fix that,” you hum, reaching out to grab it. As your soft hand slid against him, his cock hardened in your grasp, fast enough to make Levi gasp in surprise. “What’s the funny face for? Acting like a lust demon couldn’t inspire an instant boner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I just, find it hard to believe till I’m experiencing it, you know- wow, I’m bad at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs humourlessly, but you still find the half smile tugging at his lips incredibly endearing, so you place your hand on his thigh in support. “Here. Some confidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple light emits from your hands and flows up Levi’s body, making him bolt upright, eyes flashing indigo for a moment before fading. He looks down at you, a new look, one that would have you weak in the knees if you weren’t already kneeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs your chin roughly, yanking you upwards and ordering, “Mouth. Open. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleasant shivers dance down your spine as you open your mouth expectantly, gazing up at him with hooded eyes, ready to take anything he had to give. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It started off as a small trickle, missing your mouth by a centimeter, but with another soft, magic touch to his leg, he moaned lewdly as he let out a long stream of piss directly into your mouth, the sudden feeling of release washing through him and leaving him in a dazed bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hungrily lapped it up, swallowing as much as you could and letting the rest flow down your chin, dripping down your body and soaking your clothes through. Even just the sound of the urine leaking from his dick had your pussy clenching around nothing, now wet and sticky.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s probably gonna need to drink more water after this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think to yourself amidst your lust-ridden haze, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m milking him dry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span> and wanting all you can get, your magic making him give you more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more,</span>
  </em>
  <span> pissing all over your face, your chest, your legs. He groaned deeply as the pressure leaving him all at once made his body feel light and tingly, and the wanton sight of seeing you drinking it went straight to his dick until he couldn’t pee anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. That was… hotter than it had any business being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirk. “It’s filthy, isn’t it? But you just love it. You love the feeling of doing something so completely and utterly wrong and disgusting. You love defiling me with your piss like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dick twitches at your words, another short spurt of pee leaking out and getting all over your face, but you only licked your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was only the beginning of what you wanted to do, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, biting his lip as erotic images flash through his mind so intensely you can practically see them. You tap twice on the nightstand, and it promptly turns into a minifridge with a flash of violet smoke, and Levi understands straight away. He cracks it open, grabs a large bottle of water and </span>
  <em>
    <span>chugs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to entertain yourself while he fills up his bladder again, you teleport to the floor beneath him, and without any warning, sink down on his impressive length all the way until it hits the back of your throat. He chokes on the water, some of it spilling from his mouth, but he doesn’t stop you as you start bobbing up and down around his dick, lathering it with your tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For such a stoic guy, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you realise, muffled moans still hitting your ears as he gently fucks your throat while trying to down the litre full bottle of water. He stops every now and then for air, gasping and panting and sounding so fucked out already you’re practically gushing. Overexcited, you push a little further with your magic, triggering his orgasm much sooner than he expected and the broken, guttural sound along with his scrunched up, fucked out expression is enough to send you into overdrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pull back and let him see you greedily swallowing his cum, stroking him fervently until your face is lined with thick strings of his cum. You shouldn’t waste your food, but then again, the amount of piss her gave you earlier - and the more to come, as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t finished - has you not caring at all, instead revelling in the blown-out look in his eyes when he crouches down to your level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the kinky bastard he is, he leans in and licks his own release right off of your face, collecting the remnants dripping off your chin with his fingers and maintaining eye contact as he dips them into his mouth, sucking them clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Damn Levi, that was… hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks, and you like that sadistic look on him. “Damn right. Think you can make me do that again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perks of being a lust demon, darling. I can make you cum over and over again until you can’t even remember your own name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I be sealing my own fate if I come inside you?” He asks, picking you up like you weigh nothing and placing you back on the bed, now miraculously dry and leaving the almost empty bottle of water forgotten on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shake your head. “We don’t get pregnant, or impregnate. Long story short, we need cum, piss, saliva, blood - any kind of human essence or bodily fluid - to survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you get out of this,” he muses, nodding to himself in understanding. “Then open wide, sweetheart, cause I’m going to stuff you to the brim and watch it leak out onto the bedsheets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I thought you’d never ask- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoves your legs apart, climbing between them and ripping your only layer of clothing off like it was absolutely nothing, shoving his cock into you all the way down to the hilt, both of your drawn-out groans mixing with each other as they ricochet off the walls like a lustful symphony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Automatically, you tighten around him, the feeling of being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> sending all and any coherent thoughts right out the window. You knew he was huge just looking at him, but feeling him inside you, stretching you out like this almost had you seeing stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi finally opened his eyes, regaining his breath. “Good god, you’re so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was about to cum in you already.” His words tumbled out a husky growl, reverberating through your bones with each delicious syllable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, keep talking like that, Levi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep moaning my name like that and I’ll tell you anything you want to hear,” he rasped, hovering right next to your ear and nipping it lightly, grazing his teeth down your lobe in a way that made you melt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you had time to give any sort of reply, he was already thrusting, and you swear your hold on the mortal realm was slipping. Every snap of his hips, grunt from his lips, the tip of his dick hitting that spot so deep in you that you felt it throughout your whole body - you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>astounded.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Most of the time you have to use your own powers to make yourself feel this good, and this mortal was just fucking you like he was born to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You gasp and plead and moan like your life depends on it, clinging to him and raking your nails down his bare back hard enough to leave pretty red lines, him hissing sharply at the burn of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, more, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can hardly remember your own name, the waves of pleasure from every pound of your hips crashing over you again and again, completely taking you away, making you dizzy in the best possible way. Your magic starts acting of its own accord, you being too caught up in the sensations of Levi sucking bruises onto your neck, and the both of you shudder and hold each other close as Levi lets loose a second time, hips slowing as he starts to fill you up with his piss, the sound of rushing water turning you on even more as it leaks out and splatters onto the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it, mainly from your own influence, but the wet sensation between your legs is enjoyable and even more, the throaty </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahhh”s </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Levi have you slowly swivelling your hips to meet his while he continues to piss inside you, the gentle slapping of skin only pushing more out, leaking his urine everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is this so fucking hot,” he mumbles into your neck, mouthing and biting at it until it’s absolutely covered in teeth marks and hickeys. He then pulls himself off, sitting back on his knees as he grabs his dick and aims his stream right at your entrance, transfixed by the splashing and your pussy repeatedly clenching from your own arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh… ohh, fuck, mmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounds far too horny for just a man taking a piss, but it brings back that feeling of him just using you, dumping his cum in you and pissing on you like the slut you are, and you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>basking</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally stops, he flops back onto the mattress with a sigh and pats his thighs expectantly. “Sit. It’s your turn to release all over me, demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You let out a breathless laugh as you climb onto his crotch, sitting on his still hard dick and grinding against it, lip caught between your teeth in pleasure until Levi digs his nails into both of your thighs, thrusting upwards harshly enough to halt you in place. “What did I tell you, princess? Wet yourself, not grind all over me. Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wants to see me embarrassed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you remember, and as soon as you fall into the mindset you feel your stomach clenching and your cheeks flushing. “B-But I… that’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi slaps the side of your ass and you yelp, your bladder releasing and wetting his abdomen just a little, but he isn’t satisfied. Gaze heavy, he looks straight into your eyes as he holds you with one arm around your waist, using the other to press down on your stomach, right over your bladder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hold, you tremble, you writhe; but it’s all for nothing, as with enough pressure, you just can’t hold it in anymore, and you finally let go. Your urine runs down his crotch, soaking his dick and the pants he’d been too gone to discard, slowly leaving a dark spot in the fabric. Levi pays no mind, rolling his hips up as if to somehow get even more of your stream, shuddering beneath you, dick twitching against your throbbing pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thrusting gets more frantic, getting your piss everywhere, but he doesn’t care. He can feel it creeping up on him, and you’re still peeing while he lifts you up with those muscular arms of his and sinks you down on his dick all at once, filling you up once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cry out, hips twitching as you let out the last drops you have left, then hold onto Levi for dear life as he starts thrusting again, grunting and groaning with his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, rapidly climbing his way to his climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the midst of it though, he slips a hand down to furiously rub at your clit, and you gasp his name in surprise; this is an unspoken contract, he doesn’t have to make you cum so long as you get what you want from him - but he does </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that along with all the pent up tension from the night’s scene has you coming undone all over his thick cock as he tenses, hisses your name through gritted teeth and pumps you full with his cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cum so hard your vision goes out completely for a moment, and when it returns, you’re collapsed on Levi’s chest, and he’s gently stroking at your back while you both regain your breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this human… is nice. I wanna see him again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s moving again before you have the chance to ask, though, sliding further down until he was lying down instead of sitting, then lifting you off of his cock and onto your face. You gasp in surprise as he wordlessly opens his mouth and let the filthy mix of cum and piss drop into his mouth, and he swallows each drop, following up by setting you on his mouth and eating you out with a newfound vigor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have no idea where all his stamina comes from - maybe he’s just built like that, maybe you’re subconsciously giving him a boost again - but it doesn’t take long until your toes are curling and your whole body is shaking with the brunt of yet another orgasm, this time from Levi’s goddamned skillful tongue, so you grab his hair to keep him in place while you grind on his face until you’ve rode through all the aftershocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling off him, you curl up to him on the bed, pressed against his side as the magic fizzed and faded away, leaving you both back in his room as it was before, sheets clean, clothes untorn, and no grime on either of you except for a thin layer of sweat. You want to ask if you can come back, but you find yourself drifting off from exhaustion in the stillness of the room and the comfort of his arms, too woozy to realise he’s hugging you back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a fickle scenario, yet mutually beneficial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>levi learns a little more about the complexities of demon magic and realises he bit off a lot more than he can chew.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tags: piss drinking, golden showers, exhibitionism/voyeurism, denied orgasms, omorashi, public pissing - yeah unless you can't tell if there's one thing i like as much as watersports its public filth.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey. Hey, demon."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mmm, now that's one sexy voice to wake up to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You bolt upright and are brought face-to-face with a half naked Levi, practically glowing in the morning sunlight filtering through his curtains. He furrows his brows, and you only just realise that the two of you had been curled up around each other like koalas, and by moving, Levi just lost his teddy bear.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm... still here..."</p><p> </p><p>Levi blinks. "Yes, that would appear so. Were you meant to be somewhere else?"</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing at your eyes, you take a moment to collect yourself, regaining your bearings. Okay, so what you know is; you got summoned through a summoning circle just like always, probed into Levi's mind to discover how his massive piss kink feeds right into your own need for human substance, and then had a long, sexy night involving copious amounts of piss and cum. Now... what happened after that? <em>Oh.</em> That's right, Levi made you cum so hard you could barely feel your legs, and you passed out on his incredibly broad, muscular chest. And now, it appeared to be morning, meaning you'd stayed the night.</p><p> </p><p>You <em>never</em> stay the night.</p><p> </p><p>Not unless specifically asked to, anyway, as part of your contract. No, as soon as your contract had been completed, you get whisked off back to your sigil, which for you happens to be in a pretty cozy place you can call home. As cozy as Levi's bed and arms were, they were definitely not <em>home.</em></p><p> </p><p>Your attention snaps back to Levi. "No, I'm not meant to be here. After our contract is complete, I should just teleport home automatically. On my own, I can't teleport long distances..." You flex your hands, waking up your magic as small indigo coils danced around your fingers. "Then again, I got a lot more fuel from you last night than I usually do. I could try? Oh, but I don't wanna be stuck in the middle of nowhere if it goes wrong..."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, first world demon problems, huh." Levi shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. "I still can't believe all of this is <em>real,</em> and yet... well, did you want me to drive you back? Where do you live?"</p><p> </p><p>Immediately on the defensive, you glare at him. "What, you think you can get your hands on my sigil that easily? Dream on, pretty boy."</p><p> </p><p>He's completely bewildered, and you're starting to realise he probably has absolutely no idea what he's doing when it comes to the whole demon thing. No, scrap that - he <em>definitely</em> has no bloody idea what he's doing. He probably saw some ritual on PornHub and decided to try it for shits and gigs as a dare. Wouldn't be your first time, really. The only first would be someone doing it for shits and gigs but actually giving you the fuck of your life. Now that, that was definitely new.</p><p> </p><p>"You... don't have a damn clue about demon magic, do you?" He shakes his head in response. You sigh. "Okay, now this is just embarrassing. Who put you up to this, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hange," he replies simply, as if you're meant to know who that is. When you raise an eyebrow at him, he continues, "They're... a colleague of mine, I guess. Really into occult stuff, keeps insisting I need to get laid, so they sent me this ritual and told me it'd help me destress or something. I suppose they were right - damn, I can't tell them that. They'll get a big head."</p><p> </p><p>You snort, "They sound fun. Although, it's strange they know how to summon me, because I don't recall ever meeting a Hange... has their name always been Hange, or...?"</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs, hardly seeming to care. "Beats me. I think they might be more interested in studying demons than fucking them - okay, no, they'd definitely fuck a demon, after asking a dozen intrusive questions first. Anyway, enough about them. What do you need, a cab? A reverse summoning circle or something? More... fuel?" He averted his eyes at the last suggestion, suddenly finding a fascinating interest in the wall. That certainly caught your attention.</p><p> </p><p>"What, don't wanna get up for your morning piss?" You tease, and he's about to backtrack until you press a finger to his lips and climb over his legs, pulling away the blankets to lean in towards his morning wood. "I'm already brimming with energy, but we demons don't know what it means to be full, so if you're offering..."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck..." His head falls back as you take his dick in your soft hands, opening your mouth in anticipation. He's more hesitant this time, the confidence spell from the night prior long since worn off, so he murmurs without looking at you, cheeks going pink; "Uh... the sheets?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right." You tap the mattress twice, and you're back in your realm, where everything is temporary and driven by lust. Once Levi recognises the change, he doesn't wait, letting loose and giving you a jet of piss right to the face, without any warning.</p><p> </p><p>You recoil slightly, his pee splattering all over your face, but it's a nicer way to snap yourself awake than a <em>cold</em> splash to the face in the morning. His piss is warm, the act itself is deliciously lewd, and the face he makes and groans he lets out when letting go makes you slightly jealous of his toilet. He has so much to give, too, so you're happy to let him just shower you in it, almost forgetting to open your mouth so you absorb it quicker.</p><p> </p><p>"You really do love this stuff, don't you? Filthy little demon," he rasps, fixing you with an unreadable expression as he grabs your hair and yanks it back, aiming his dick to wet your whole face and neck. Either he just did that without a second thought, or he was getting used to not holding back his kinkier side. Honestly, you don't know which you'd prefer. "God, why does pissing feel so good..."</p><p> </p><p>As the stream fades into a trickle, you lick your lips, giggling a little. "That'd be my influence. I can make anything feel good, Levi. I can make you cum with just my words."</p><p> </p><p>Proving your point, your voice sends trembles of pleasure through his body, making him gasp and arch his back as his dick hardens to his full, impressive length before you.</p><p> </p><p>"G-God that's one hell of a party trick," he mutters, instinctively wrapping his hand around the base, breathing heavier. "Suppose you're not gonna do anything about this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm... I don't think I will." Humming with glee, you move away from him to perch at the edge of his bed, watching expectantly. "I want to see how you get off. Surely I deserve a show, for the one I just gave you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, I just gave you sustenance, didn't I? Fuel or whatever?"</p><p> </p><p>"The technical term is human nectar, but I digress. I want to watch you masturbate, Levi, and if I enjoy it enough, I'm amenable to giving a <em>reward.</em>" Your eyes bore into him as you spoke, he can't find it in himself to deny you. Not even when he'd much prefer you wrapped around him again, squeezing him so deliciously tight and feeling the sting of your nails in his back-</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine. But can you... help? By um. Ugh, I don't need to tell you, do I? You can just look in my mind and see everything I've ever jacked off to!"</p><p> </p><p>His frustration amuses you, his reddened cheeks just making you smirk even wider, "I can, but you should know what I want by now. Say it with your words and I'll do it for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Agh... can you... can you please... you know..." He refuses to look you in the eye, idly stroking his hard and leaking cock in his hand, almost debating whether it was worth it to ask. But at the memory of the pleasure he recieved the night prior, he managed to choke out, "...use your nails on me? A-And pull my hair. And- and bite me. Oh god, what am I saying?" His free hand flies up to cover his face, but it doesn't hide the flush that goes all the way to his ears, too.</p><p> </p><p>"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" you purr in response, stroking his hair out of his face and relishing the way he shivers under your every touch, goosebumps rising on his skin. As he starts to pump his dick harder, you lean in right next to his ear, dragging your teeth against the shell, his breath hitching. His movements speed up, so you run your hands over his body, clawing down at his sides, and he lets out a wanton moan at the contact. He was already sensitive enough, but increasing one's sensitivity is no hard feat for a demon such as yourself; and boy, is it worth it.</p><p> </p><p>"You like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"God, haa-h, yes, more," he pants, eyes squeezed shut and head tilted back, precum leaking furiously from his tip. You thread your hand in his raven locks, then tighten your grip into a fist, nails scratching along his scalp as you pull. His whole body jolts in response and it's absolutely <em>delicious;</em> his moans, his movements, his thick cock throbbing in his hand - he's so close. He's so close, and you can tell, his erratic movements a dead giveaway.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding he deserves an extra push, you settle yourself on his muscular thigh, skin against skin, and he stiffens.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shh."</p><p> </p><p>"Hrrk- ngh..!"</p><p> </p><p>You rake your nails down his chest to silence him, not that it makes him any quieter, but you like it this way. Relaxing your muscles, you bite your lip through your grin of contempt as you release on his thigh, your warm piss drenching his skin and getting awfully close to the base of his cock. He looks up at you in a mixture of disbelief and awe, grunting loudly while he pulls at his dick faster and faster, pressing it into his inner thigh so it can be wet with your urine as you let go all over him.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Fuck</em> that's hot. Oh god, oh god oh <em>fuck</em> I think I'm gonna- fuck I'm gonna-"</p><p> </p><p>Then everything stops.</p><p> </p><p>He's gasping for air, eyes blown wide as he stares down and notices the purple glow around his hand, preventing it from moving up his shaft; his dick twitches, once, twice, then spurts massive ropes of cum all over his chiselled abs, some even getting on his chin. He felt none of it, hung high and dry.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?!"</p><p> </p><p>Your grin is now a lot more sinister, dripping with an undertone of malice. "That's what you get for enslaving me, you punk."</p><p> </p><p>Levi blinks at you, completely and utterly bewildered, covered in cum and piss and never more confused in his life. <em>"Enslaving</em> you? The fuck? You literally just told me to- I just- <em>what?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Ignoring him, you tower over him on the bed and slowly drag your tongue across his abs, licking up all the cum before clicking your fingers again and transporting the both of you back to the real world, where you're clean but still very much naked. "Our contract was for me to stay until you've had your way with me. For me to use my powers on you until you're satisfied. But you're <em>insatiable,</em> and that's why I'm stuck here."</p><p> </p><p>He rubs his eyes in confusion, getting on to at least put on some pants. "Wait, so - so you just, live here now? What? I thought this was meant to be a one night stand."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, which is why I accepted your contract, but this kind of thing is what happens when we don't write them out or verbally clear out the specifications. I'll be honest, I was way too eager to jump your bones for any of that, and now I'm paying the price." You sigh, running a hand through your hair to ground yourself. "I can't accept other contracts while one remains unfulfilled, so that means <em>you</em> have to sustain me until I can somehow explore every single one of your kinks to it's fullest extent. Even then, this seems like a paradox... the more you use me, the more you enjoy it, the more you want to keep using me, so you've basically unintionally made me your sex slave. What a day."</p><p> </p><p>He stares at you, letting the reality sink in and really dawn on him. "Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you could say that."</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly, he leaves the room. <em>What a strange man.</em> While it's easy to figure him out in bed, you find it hard to figure on what exactly goes on in his mind outside of it. Was he mad at you? Apologetic? In denial? The unreadable depths of his gaze told you nothing. At a loss for what to do, you threw open his closet and got dressed in his clothes - sure, you could conjure yourself up a pair, but you wanted to keep your reserves full in case you do try to teleport all the way back home. Following after him, you find him in the kitchen with a cup of tea, holding it by the rim rather than the handle while he took a sip.</p><p> </p><p>"Just your average Tuesday, then?" You joke, sitting at the chair opposite to him and chucking your feet up on the table; if this was gonna be where you're staying, might as well make yourself at home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Slap.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or not.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're staying here now, we need some ground rules, starting with <em>no feet on the table.</em> Do demons not learn manners?" He glares at you, but you find yourself not paying him much mind. He's hot when he's mad, so what are you gonna do, get hurt about it? Nah.</p><p> </p><p>"Not technically, but suppose we do pick it up over the years by observation. I never cared too much for it, but I suppose you're one of them clean freaks, huh... okay, if we're going through ground rules then here's mine. I do with your body as I see fit; I'll need it to sustain myself, anyhow. And this level of arcane prowess doesn't come cheap. If we're in public and I need you to piss in my mouth, you're pissing in my mouth, I don't care who walks in."</p><p> </p><p>You expect him to get annoyed at your request, but instead he gives you a wry smirk that has you holding your breath in suspense. "Oh, that I can agree to. I can't say I mind who walks in either..."</p><p> </p><p>"You like being seen, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs, smirk still lingering. "Maybe, what can I say? The question is, what if I don't needa piss, and I've already came all I can that day? You gonna drink my blood or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"You underestimate my power," you chuckle, "Do you not remember what I did last night? So long as I have something left in me, I can easily give you a little... <em>push</em> to get what I need. Though I suppose it'd still be a better idea to have a failsafe."</p><p> </p><p>He nods, gears turning in his mind so hard you can almost hear them. "Right. And what's that gonna be?"</p><p> </p><p>An eerie smile spreads across your lips at that. "Oh, you know. A curse."</p><p> </p><p>"A what?"</p><p> </p><p>"A curse. Every time I get thirsty, your body will be ready to provide. That's all there is to it." You draw a little sigil on the table with your finger, Levi watching with fascination as it comes to life with a violet glow, floating into the air in between you. "I already know you like the idea of me owning you, and you owning me. You technically already have me bound to you, so might as well make this official via spell too, no?" You extend him your hand through the sigil, which he eventually reaches out to shake.</p><p> </p><p>"Deal."</p><p> </p><p>"Good. A deal with the devil, no less."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"God<em>dammit!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Levi curses under his breath, grabbing you by the collar of your - no, <em>his</em> shirt, bringing your face only inches away from his, features distorted with anger. "When you said I'd be <em>ready</em> to provide, I didn't mean <em>damn near pissing myself in the middle of the street!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"I think I gave you plenty warning," you scoff, crossing your arms in defiance. "You even <em>liked</em> the idea. The longer you keep me waiting, the more you're gonna need to go, you know that, right? So why don't we just go down this alley and-"</p><p> </p><p><em>"No,"</em> he growls, dropping you and turning away to stiffly walk down the street, "This is <em>right</em> outside where I <em>work.</em> There's probably cameras, and I'm not about to lose my job over public urination. I'm still trying to find an excuse to bring you in with me! There's got to be a public toilet nearby somewhere, or any other alley not crawling with people and so close to work..."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought we agreed your body is mine, no?" You hook a finger through a belt loop on his pants and tug him close to you, back flush against his chest while pedestrians stroll right past you. "If you give me a little extra nectar I can take care of the repercussions for you. I'll just whisk us into my pocket realm, and... okay, I'd need the nectar first, but I can still screw with the memories of whoever does happen to see."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you put up an illusion or something? Block us out from everything here?" Growing increasingly frustrated, his legs start to shake slightly, and he cups his crotch in a feeble attempt to stop anything coming out. It's cuter than it should be.</p><p> </p><p>"No can do, Levi. I might've been able to if you hadn't kept me waiting <em>all day-</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay, I get it!"</p><p> </p><p>"-but the most I can conjure up right now is a mild fuzz. It'll be blurry, like in your peripheral vision, but if they care enough to focus on it there's not much I can do."</p><p> </p><p>Urine starts to leak from his tip, and it's taking all of his willpower to not let go right there, right then. "F-Fine, fine!" he hisses through gritted teeth, "On your knees already."</p><p> </p><p>You drop to the floor and messily start tracing out a sigil on the floor, it flickering weakly, but Levi's impatient. You hear his stream start before you see it, and he visibly heaves with release as he finally, <em>finally</em> lets his bladder loose, not even realising his pants were still on and now slowly getting a wet patch on the front.</p><p> </p><p>"Levi- you idiot, I haven't finished the spell-"</p><p> </p><p>"A-Aahh, are you kidding me?!"</p><p> </p><p>"No! Goddammit-" Finishing the sigil with one hand, you use the other to zip open his fly and pull his cock out of his drenched underwear, right as a group of people in suits just exited his work building, walking down in your direction. Piss hits your face, but you're able to open your mouth in time to get most of it down your throat, swallowing frantically. "Nngh-"</p><p> </p><p>"Haaaah... oh, that feels good," he murmurs breathily, his eyelids hanging heavy as he gazes at you with a mixture of desire and satisfaction. He'd never get sick of this sight, you on your knees below him, tongue out and greedy for him, whether it was his cock, his cum or even his piss. Being such a neat freak meant a lot of self-disgust when his kink was initially realised, but you craving it so badly had him reeling with lust.</p><p> </p><p><em>"L-Levi?! </em>Is that you?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh no. Oh no. Oh nonononono.</em> Not able to stop himself from pissing, he twisted around in utter dismay and found himself face to face with his coworker Hange Zoe, gaping at you and Levi in shock. You've never seen Levi this red before, but you do recognise the face of Levi's friend. Unable to do anything about it however, you keep your mouth open, avoiding eye contact while you swallow down every drop of piss he had to give.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I can explain, fuck, I- this is all your fault, Hange!" Levi snaps, doing his pants back up as soon as he finishes and not a moment later, hot with embarrassment, anger, and humiliation. You mentally note how despite it all, his dick was rock hard, giving you the sneaking suspicion that the filthy part of him he doesn't like admitting to definitely enjoyed being caught. "Y-You sent me that stupid ritual, and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my <em>god!</em> That's a demon?!"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Hange couldn't care less about their coworker pissing in someone's mouth down the street, instead crouching over to beam at you with fascination. "Wow! You look just like a human, but your eyes... they're so... unique! Uwahh, I love it! I didn't know if the ritual would work, I'd been perfecting the details but never had time to get around to actually testing this revision and- do you really have fangs?! And wings?! And horns?!"</p><p> </p><p>Levi blanks, not sure whether to be relieved or mortified, but you take the whole ordeal in stride, smiling right back at the enby. "Only if you want me to. Wow, you're attractive, did you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aaah! Levi, Levi, he complimented me! Wait- he? She? They?"</p><p> </p><p>You shrug. "Whichever. You know I'm still here, you know." You get up slowly, dusting off your knees, "Unfortunately, if you want a turn, you're out of luck. Your friend Levi here has accidentally bound me to him for the indefinite future, so unless he wants me to fuck you too, there's not much I can really do."</p><p> </p><p>Both you and Hange turn to look at Levi at the same time, who's eyes widen as he catches on to the thought that no doubt is crossing you <em>and</em> Hange's mind.</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't suggesting..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, we <em>are."</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>